


中文房间

by istantinople (trentedeuxdents)



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trentedeuxdents/pseuds/istantinople
Summary: “而且，我最近还发现了一个更有趣的事情：即使一个人从未拥有过一样东西，我照样能把它夺走。”
Relationships: Kishibe/Makima (Chainsaw Man)
Kudos: 2





	中文房间

**Author's Note:**

> *全然无爱的西皮意味。但是我真的是在搞西皮啊，你们要相信我.jpg
> 
> *发生在92~93话间。大致是岸边把电次和小小红藏起来，电次还没去找玛奇玛决斗这个空档。
> 
> *开头序是自译。没有权威。

> ”至于第一种假设，在我看来很明显，在这个例子中，我对于中文故事一个字也看不懂。我的输入和输出与母语为中文的人没有区别，我可以借用任何程序，但从本质上说，我依旧什么也看不懂。由此同理，尚克的计算机也看不“懂”任何故事：无论是中文、英文，还是其它语言。”
> 
> ——约翰·希尔勒《心灵、大脑和程序》

玛奇玛和他约了六点钟在3号月台见面。岸边知道玛奇玛无论如何都一定会比他早到，所以并没有刻意地提前。在六点零零分准时踏上月台的时候，他一眼望去就看见那个笔挺的身影坐在休息椅上，手里捧着两杯咖啡。

岸边和她隔开一个位置坐下，玛奇玛把其中一杯咖啡递给他。“美式，三倍浓缩，加一点盐。”

岸边接下了尚且烫手的纸杯，撕开封口啜了一小口，味道正是他熟悉和喜欢的。他悠悠地开口：“其实最近喝拿铁比较多。”

玛奇玛挑起眉毛。“哦？从什么时候。”

“上周吧。年纪大了，开始嗜甜。”

“好的。我下次会记住。”玛奇玛认真地说。听起来更像个威胁。玛奇玛要不是恶魔，一定能当个不错的秘书，他想。

岸边把只喝了一口的咖啡放在旁边的座位上，从风衣内侧的口袋里抽出随身酒壶。“所以你找我有什么事？”

“没有什么事。”玛奇玛回过头正视前方，双手环着自己的咖啡杯，好像那只是用来暖手的，不是用来喝的。恶魔本来也不依赖人类的饮食过活。“非要说的话，算是一个测试。”

“想看我敢不敢赴约？”岸边哼了一声。“那么，如你所见，我来了。你知道的，我向来讨厌不守约的人。”

“确实，”玛奇玛点点头。“可惜了。”

虽然不知道有什么可“可惜”的，但是岸边没精力和她计较。他不是为了遵从“命令”才来赴约的，也并没有因此（据他所知）立下或违背什么契约条款，这足以保证他的自主意识暂时还归属于自己。这就够了。

岸边慢悠悠地拧开瓶盖闷了一口。烈酒在他的嘴里喉咙里灼烧，产生一种胸膛温热的错觉。“我以为是什么最后通牒。把我引出来，支配我，然后从我这里逼出线索。”

“用不着支配你。”玛奇玛轻易地回道。“电锯人再次出现的时候，我自然会知道的。到时候无论他在哪里，我都会找到他。”

玛奇玛把眼神投向远处，神情蒙上一层幻想的散漫。简直像个怀春的少女，虽然这个比喻很离奇。

所以她已经知道电锯人变回电次了？

岸边在脑子里反复咀嚼这条线索，嘴上说的却是：“说实话有点不爽呢。这样被人瞧不起。”

“你年纪大了，”玛奇玛微笑着重复他方才的自嘲，“已经不中用了。虽然上次安排公安突袭确实让人感到意外——要是二十年前的你，应该会有更多的精力去策划这种惊喜吧？”

二十年前的他……尚且还没有经历过死亡、心碎、悲愤、幻想破灭、麻木、厌恶和妥协。尚且还满怀热情和梦想这两样只有年轻人才会有的、全世界最无用的东西。岸边有时候也会自诘为什么一大把年纪了还在关心拯救世界这种徒劳又幼稚的事情。

“要是二十年前的我，就该在第一次和你见面的时候就把你杀死了。”

玛奇玛笑的更深了。“说谎。”

岸边没有否认，也没有瑟缩，只是平静地把酒壶又收回前胸内侧的口袋里。“怎么，‘谎言恶魔’也在你的支配之下？”

玛奇玛轻轻叹了口气，语气像是一名小学老师看到自己的学生在作业里把二加二算成五。“人类对恶魔果然还是一知半解。人类从来不恐惧谎言；相反，他们喜欢谎言。他们恐惧的是谎言被揭穿。”

所以应该是什么？‘谎言被揭穿恶魔’？“看来你对人类倒是理解得很透彻。”

“我说过的吧？”玛奇玛微微歪过头。“我喜欢人类。”

似乎被这句话点醒，岸边这才发现月台上已经渐渐挤满了人。六点多钟，恰好是下班的晚高峰期间。人流黑压压一片，从闸道口、楼梯口鱼贯而出，又排着长队有序地挤进车门，把车厢一一填满。像一群高度自觉的沙丁鱼。

玛奇玛津津有味地看着，新奇得像小孩第一次观光动物园。“人类实在是非常有趣。你看，我只是给予了电次君一点点好处，再夺回来，就足以把他击垮了。而且，我最近还发现了一个更有趣的事情：即使一个人从未拥有过一样东西，我照样能把它夺走。”

在说完“夺走”两个字时，岸边的思绪不由自主地顿了一下，像地铁刹车时身体不可避免的随惯性前倾。玛奇玛把他叫来，果然还是有目的的吧？他早就知道不只有人类喜欢撒谎，更何况恶魔向来狡黠、喜怒无常，即使再怎么步步为营也很难预测它们的动机。

更何况这个恶魔是玛奇玛。

岸边深陷自己沸腾的思绪中，差点没有注意到朝他们井然踏来的脚步声。直到那双脚停在他们身后，一个女人的声音响起。

“玛奇玛大人。”

岸边没有来得及阻止自己回头。二十年间作为狩魔猎人的专业训练和素养仿佛在这一刻化为乌有。

光熙垂着手立在玛奇玛的右后方，穿着和她当年在公安工作时别无二致的西装。她的独眼专注地盯着玛奇玛，没有朝他的方向瞥过一次，仿佛她的眼中除了玛奇玛再无其他。

“时间快到了。”光熙恭敬地说道。玛奇玛站起身，把手里一口都没喝过的咖啡交给了光熙。她慢条斯理地系上风衣的扣子，向他露出了只能被形容为怜悯的神色。这种最为人类的情感，居然被她一个恶魔模仿得如此惟妙惟肖。

玛奇玛微微歪过头： **“看吧，岸边。”**

一声嗡鸣穿透他的耳膜。岸边的脑海中蓦地浮现出大型自然灾害发生前的万象：海面翻滚，海浪被拖到大海深处，老鼠从地沟里无穷无尽地涌出，岿然不动的冰山发出细细簌簌的细响。他果然还是低估了她。或者说，高估了自己。原来再多的岁月和酒精和关于自我麻痹的练习都不能改变一个本质的事实：他还是人类。只要是人类，哪怕再一无所有，也永远会有东西可以失去。

岸边闭上眼，等待着预言的应验如整点的钟声如期而至。他确实曾试图去想象被支配是一种什么样的体验，或许会像海啸、地震、冰山崩裂那般铺天盖地？又或许只是像拔开下水道的塞子，无能为力地看着一整槽水被底部的漩涡吸进不可知的黑暗。

现实却……意外的……非常，平静？

岸边睁开眼，发现玛奇玛正微蹙着眉头看着他。那双万年波澜不惊的金色轮回眼像被人掷了一块小石子，荡出异常的涟漪——是真挚的困惑。他能确信这次不是装的，因为在他凭生的记忆中，玛奇玛从未露出过这样的表情。

等等……记忆中？

玛奇玛的眼神又把他从头到脚扫了一遍，眉间的褶皱愈深。预想中的天崩地陷并没有发生。这反常得几乎不可思议，好像命运的齿轮行将碾压过来，最后一秒却被最微不足道的一颗沙砾卡住了，于是连天灾也被迫改期。

但是很快，玛奇玛的神色又再次恢复平静。眉间的褶皱被风吹似的抚平，好像从未出现过。

“走吧，”她呼唤到。

身着西装的两个女人双双转身走入晚高峰熙攘的人群中，挺直的背影很快便被吞没，只剩下岸边一人独自坐在原地。

**Author's Note:**

> 写的比较晦涩orz。总结一下几个关键的点：
> 
> （1）“中文房间” — 1980年由约翰·希尔勒提出，关于人工智能的一个思想实验：假如AI能够完美模仿人类的意识/心智，那么可以当作是AI拥有了人类的意识/心智吗？套用到这个故事里：假如恶魔能够完美模仿人类的情感，那么恶魔是否真正拥有了人类的情感？（即：玛奇玛到底有没有心x）
> 
> （2）“非要说的话，算是一个测试。” / “想看我敢不敢赴约？” — 这里比较扯了，岸边没有拒绝玛奇玛的邀请是因为担心“拒绝”这个举动会被当作是“恐惧/屈服”，这就可能产生被玛奇玛支配的危险。玛奇玛的思路差不多也是这样，所以才会说“可惜了”。  
> 当然本质是因为要写这个故事必须制造一个让他们见面的契机……orz
> 
> （3）“你知道的，我向来讨厌不守约的人。” — 这里影射32话岸边对玛奇玛说『只要你还站在人类这边，我就对你睁一只眼闭一只眼。』
> 
> （4）“要是年轻的我，就会在第一次和你见面的时候就把你杀死了。” — 这里是私设，玛奇玛被日本政府捡到的时候，岸边已经在公安工作了，而且对于政府想把她养大做成“武器”这件事也知情。玛奇玛是支配恶魔，应该是支配的人/恶魔越多能力越强，能力越强就能支配越多的人/恶魔，形成恶性循环。所以脑的是刚被捡到的玛奇玛能力其实很弱，岸边也没当一回事，眼睁睁看着她被日本政府养蛊一样的养大，等到醒悟的时候已经太晚了。
> 
> （5）岸边和玛奇玛是共事多年的同僚，基本上从玛奇玛被捡到加入公安到《电锯人》这段时间，其他人死的死、辞职的辞职，只有岸边是一直固定不变的。所以从一方面来说，玛奇玛对岸边多少有点尊敬；从另一方面来说，岸边作为唯一一个知晓她的成长历程的人，对玛奇玛实际上是同情胜过于恐惧和厌恶，因此无法被她支配。玛奇玛一直对这件事如芒在背。结尾她安排光熙出来，是想故意刺激岸边，打击他的心志。岸边心下震动，一方面是因为再见到光熙，一方面是意识到玛奇玛可能会趁这个机会支配他。但显然玛奇玛最后并没有支配成功。至于这是因为她内心深处惦念旧情，还是因为舍不得这个勉强算是和她平起平坐的对手，还是单纯的不屑、觉得没必要，玛奇玛自己也不知道。其实我也不知道XD 可自行发挥想象。
> 
> 主要的点就是这些了，再挖下去解析要比原文长了……orz
> 
> 以上


End file.
